The invention relates to an instrumentality having a conducting function, and more particularly but not exclusively to such an instrumentality for conducting a fluid such as compressed air or a liquid, or for electricity.
Known systems for this purpose have for instance the form of tubes with a circular cross section. They may be laid in any desired form and the use of piping is more particularly suitable for conducting fluids such as compressed air or liquids for hydraulic systems. There is however the disadvantage in this respect that such piping is expensive to secure to support structures such as walls. A further shortcoming is that the devices or apparatus to be supplied via the piping with the medium, such as cylinder and piston units or valves or other auxiliary equipment, have to be mounted separately alongside the piping, this also involving elaborate arrangements since complicated holding means are generally required. A further inconvenience is that frequently many ducts are required for the medium to be conducted so that a number of pipes have to laid alongside each other, this causing an unnecessary increase in the costs of pipe laying and in the bulk of the equipment.